The Show Must Go On
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: Marty's future daughter strives to achieve greatness in her musical art while struggling to return home.
1. Chapter 1

**The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters or stories previously mentioned. They all belong to their rightful owners. Should a problem occur, I will make changes as necessary.

**Chapter One: Memories**

It was her one chance-and it was gone.

_I failed._

This was the one thought that flooded poor Elisabeth McFly's head as she sat at the breakfast nook, tossing around the scrambled eggs on her plate in sheer disappointment and disinterest as her two loud older siblings bickered across from her.

"Could you please pass the Cocoa Puffs? I am starving." Marty Jr. asked.

"Get it yourself. It's not like you can't reach it." Tom sneered.

"Mom!" Marty Jr. pleaded.

"Control yourselves. Your father just got home today. Let's enjoy this beautiful morning, shall we?" she reasoned.

Marty walked in wearing jeans, bags under his eyes.

"Morning, Honey!" Jennifer said cheerfully.

"Morning, Jen."

"You slept in your clothes again, I see."

"Habits are hard to break."

They kissed, repelling the teenaged boys.

"Elisabeth! You haven't eaten a bit! You're not still disappointed about yesterday, are you?" Jen asked.

"No." Elisabeth lied, stroking her pale brunette hair.

"Good. If something is meant to happen it will. You two behave!"

"And make sure you eat. You don't gain weight easily." Her mother said.

"Not like you do, Tom." Jr. snickered.

"Hey, there's more to love" Tom reasoned.

Throughout the entire breakfast, Elisabeth was holding back tears.

"I am going to go clean out the attic", she declared, leaving the room.

"Oh. Doc is coming over at 12. I'll see you later, guys!" Marty said, picking up his suitcase.

….

"What is all this stuff?", Elisabeth asked herself.

She eyed the foreign objects all around her- cassette tapes, weird clothing in various boxes, VCRs, and wheels that once belonged to an antique skateboard. The small window on the left of the attic only emitted a few beams of sunlight in the dusty, hot, and dark room. At once something caught her eye-a book.

"The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Le Roux Alexander? A classic!"

She wiped off the dust on the cover with the edge of her blue floral blouse.

"In which the author of this singular work informs the reader how he acquired the certainty that the opera ghost really existed…" she began.

By the time there was a robot informing the household of a visitor parking on the garage atop the house, she was already on the last sentence of the story.

"Uncle Doc!" she exclaimed.

Elisabeth was the first to embrace Doc as he entered, followed by Marty, Jennifer, and of course the boys.

"How are you? I have a new and improved invention to show you!"

"I could be better." She answered.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked.

"Remember that choir competition yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I bombed it."

He paused.

"My invention may just help you with that."

….

He guided her throughout his house.

"You can't tell anyone about this! Not your father, nor your mother or brothers or even your dog!"

"I don't have a dog."

"Well you get the idea."

They arrived at the laboratory. Doc unveiled a blue-gray vehicle.

"What is it?"

"This… is a time machine."

"I thought you destroyed it!"

"Well, I redesigned it and put safety features on it." He answered.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Simply go back and correct whatever you messed up on. It's foolproof." After he said this, he tutored her on how to use it.

"….For example, give me a date."

"Hmm… December 15, 1870. At… 6am.", she said, examining her book.

"Alright. You would enter it like this. In order to actually go, you'll just press this red button here."

Doc's driver seat fell backwards, causing him to accidently press the button.

….

**Author's Note**: Let me know whether I should continue this series. I have had extreme writer's block lately, so I had to make up some new characters, though I am usually opposed to doing so. I hope you all like it. This idea for a crossover is from Kuroneko388. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fuel**

The tires of the DeLorean screeched sharply as they pulled at light speed into a field of pure grass.

"Great Scott," said Doc.

Elisabeth braced for the impact, clawing her fingernails into the dashboard.

"So you did intend on this?" the teen hoped.

"Not exactly," Doc said.

The vehicle steamed dramatically as ice cracked on the car's coating.

"This is new" He mused.

"Well, calm down. What is your fuel? Where can you get it?"

" The sun."

They moved the car into the sunlight that was now up. Hours passed. Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes, bringing his hand to his face for comfort.

"I thought you said this thing was solar powered."

"The Industrial Revolution. This is a time period when smog is in the air, blocking the sun, making our method of fuel…"

"Impossible," she finished.

"Nothing is impossible." Doc stated proudly.

Elisabeth narrowed her green eyes toward the ground. Doc rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He then widened his eyes, pulling his tousled hair.

"The thing preventing us may help us!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The spirit of invention. There was a famous chandelier that was so bright that its power was more than 1.21 Jigawatts!" he laughed victoriously.

"Where is this chandelier?" she asked.

"The Paris Opera House."

"How are we going to get there? How do people travel these days?" she inquired.

"The fastest way is by ship. It may be a slow journey, but please enjoy it." Doc said.

That day, the two boarded the S.S Juliette to Europe.


End file.
